


Nose to the Grindstone

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: The man in front of him, let out an exasperated sigh as he glared.“Get out of my way, or I’ll move you myself.”





	Nose to the Grindstone

**Author's Note:**

> 8 October

Marvin knew magic was real. True, most of his tricks were sleight of hand, but he was sure it existed. So, it was strange that he would be surprised when the statue appeared in the back yard. There was nothing that stood out with the stone figure. No glowing eyes. No hostile aura. It was just a statue. Nothing more than soulless rock.

At first, Marvin didn’t notice the statue. He rarely ventured outside, and JJ was always redecoration the yard. Raking the fallen leaves, Marvin couldn’t help but notice the odd obelisk. It didn’t fit the current theme of the area and was much too large for JJ to move on his own. The statue fit the description of an elderly man, his back hunched over and wrinkles masking his face. With a shiver, Marvin resumed his work and avoided thinking of the ominous sculpture.

That night, sleep failed to overcome the young magician. His mind focused on the statue. In his dreams, the stonework surrounded him. He could not escape it. He was cursed. The painful details of the sculpture occupied his thoughts. He was imprisoned by his own imagination. It appeared in everything he saw. It was a nightmare.

When morning finally surfaced, Marvin swore to never go out in the backyard again. He never wanted to see the statue again. He wasn’t going to look, yet a wicked curiosity in the dark crevasses of his heart yearned for another look. He couldn’t resist. The statue called him, and he had no choice but to obey.  
Outside, the stone figure stood. It was still there, yet something seemed off. The haunting feelings inside Marvin changed their mind. It was time to go back inside. If only he had investigated further. Maybe he would have noticed the matted grass just behind the figure.

The whole day, Marvin couldn’t keep his mind off the statue. He would stare into space while doing various tasks. Not even his magic tricks could shake the trance. After eating a bland lunch, he subconsciously wandered back to the sculpture. It was true. The stone man was now several feet closer to the door to the house.

Now what? Marvin tried to move the figure back, but its weight rendered his efforts useless. Panic filled his veins. Somehow, this immoveable wall managed to threaten Marvin. This statue was attacking him with its formidable presence. He had no other choice but to retreat.

Several instincts on full alert, Marvin rushed inside and locked the door behind him. It wouldn’t be enough. The only secure defense against the massive rock was a barricade. He rolled the piano to block the door. Everything he could carry was piled on top to add strength.

The rest of the evening, Marvin hid in his room. He couldn’t risk leaving and being caught by the monster outside. Hours passed, and Marvin’s drowsiness wore him down to sleep. His dreams were relaxed and filled with calm scenery. In the midst of his peaceful oasis, a thunderous thump echoed below. Marvin jolted awake, fully aware of its source. Trembling under his covers, Marvin wished the noise would disappear. Against his better hopes, the echoes persisted.

He had no choice. Still wrapped in his blanket, Marvin made his way downstairs to the barricaded door. With each new thump, the piano pile rattled and rocked. It’s an idiotic piece of stone. It can’t bang on a door like that. The thumping must be from some wild animal. With this formulated confidence, Marvin removed his barricade. A single deep breath, and he opened the door.

Filling the entire doorway, the statue towered over the small magician. He would have screamed, but his terror immobilized his body. He would have screamed, but his lungs were frozen. The man in front of him, let out an exasperated sigh as he glared.

“Get out of my way, or I’ll move you myself.”

Still petrified, Marvin could only stare as the massive sculpture trampled and crushed him as it continued to its unknown destination.


End file.
